Miami High's Bad Boy
by midnightridergirl23
Summary: When Austin and the rest of Miami High's boy population find a change in Ally's style, will Austin be attracted to her? What happens when she REJECTS him? He's gonna make her regret it, that's what.
1. The Change In Clothes

When Austin and the rest of Miami High's boy population find a change in Ally's style, will Austin be attracted to her? What happens when she REJECTS him? He's gonna make her regret it, that's what. -

Miami High's Bad Boy.

Chapter 1: The Change in Clothes

Nobody's P.O.V:

She walked down the hall with green skull high heels I believed were 3-4 inch…. Getting to know shoes scares Austin Moon sometimes. But these shoes were extremely, He didn't know, 'Sexy' was the first word he muttered before he strolled over to the Girl with brown eyes that complimented her matching hair. The girl wasn't used to walking in heels as he assumed because she was stumbling every minute. Now Austin was speed-walking over to the girl so-called Ally, Ally was usually a geek, and she wanted to change that as she noticed her only friend was Trish, a Curly-haired short Latina. Trish was great, she was protective and could get you discounts at many stores because well she gets fired and hired, she'll get you a discount before being fired. She was the best, but to her she felt she wanted more friends, due to the fact she sees at least a crowd of three, not two.

Austin was only trying to be polite, maybe he did develop a crush on this new Ally, Who could blame him, She wore a black mini-skirt with a see-through white shirt tucked in, But, Ally didn't want to change herself completely, so of course she wore a white bra so it wasn't THAT visible, but Austin was one of the many guys who noticed this sudden change and was attracted to it.

"Hey Ally, Right?"

"Yeah, So?"

"I'm Austin Moon, As you probably know by now." Of course she knew because Austin was the schools bad boy, having to go to the office every period, but she acted like she didn't for her amusement.

"Oh sorry, what, and you're, In the chess club probably?"

"Yeah, sure, I know Trish, you're best friend describes me with curses and you do a cute little giggle."

She giggled the giggle he was talking about… "You think my giggle is…Cute?"

"Um… Heh," realizing what he had done he changed the subject.

"So where did you get those shoes, my friend's sister would love a pair of those heels….."

" … they're called American Nightmare.."(1)

"Not my nightmare" He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that bad boy?"

"Nothing.."

"So sexy, can I walk you to class then?"

"Yeah, um PLAYA, can you go Hit on someone who CARES?"

This Austin wasn't gonna take, he pushed her against one of the lockers lightly and told her

"You SHOULD care, I mean I'm Austin Freaking Moon, All the girls care."

"So shame, I don't care though, now lemme out of this position you brought me to."

He hadn't noticed but he was so into this that his face was so close he could feel her breath calm not Nervous like he was, when he's THIS close to a girl, it doesn't bother him, he just goes in for the kill, But with Ally he couldn't. He just Couldn't.

He wasn't moving anytime soon so she kicked him where it hurts and texted Trish and said to go and get her books and bring it to the girls bathroom where she was hiding.

(2 minutes later) Ally's P.O.V:

"Hi trish!"

"Hey Ally-cat, what-cha doin?"

"Nothing, just waiting…."

"Foooor?"

"Austin to go away from the door, I KNOW he's standing there, he was yelling at me to "Come Out, come out, Sexy."

"You know it's because of the outfit."

"But Guys are ATTRACTED to me, Its these clothes!"

"The clothes show you're AVALIABLE Ally."

Austin was eavesdropping from outside and yelled

"IT DOES MAKE YOU AVALIABLE, AND I'LL TAKE IT."

"GO AWAY!"

Ally mouthed 'Help Me' to Trish and she went outside with a clenched jaw and yelled to Austin, "YEAH EXCUSE ME PERSONAL SPACE!"

She slapped him and I started to giggle like, uncontrollably.

"There goes the giggle again Cutie!"

I blushed this time then Trish left a hand mark this time as she slapped him and Trish took my hand and RAN with me to the next class. I had to take off my shoes so he can't catch up with us. But, he did eventually, but we were at 1st period by then, I mouthed to him 'HA' He just said "I'm sitting next to you the rest of the classes yah know."

"Haha, NOT."

"Haha, Yes!"

He followed me to 2 free seats and I put my feet up on the chair.

"Sorry seat reserved!"

"Doesn't look like anyone's sitting next to you Ally. And all the seats are taken, so I HAVE to sit next to you, beautiful."

"I hate you, you know that."

"Of course you do, Better close those legs, someone's gonna look."

"Thanks" I mumbled. I hadn't even noticed they were open….

"Welcome."

For the rest of the periods he just sat next to me. I was pissed. At one point I tried to push him off the chair, by pushing on his chest. At the end I ended up only feeling his six-pack he had, He doesn't have a six-pack that a girl would drool over but he did have a six-pack that was good enough to make me blush. He noticed and said

"Like what you feel?"

"Errr, No, not really."

"Suree Allyson."

"I swear!"

"Maybe I do." I muttered under her breath. Of course he heard.

"HA, gotcha. You ARE attracted to me."

"SO!" she whisper-yelled so the teacher doesn't hear.

"So, Will you go on a date with me then."

"No."

"Ok, I'll Pick you up- Wait WHAT?"

"I said N-O."

"I can change your mind."

"Ho-

He didn't let me finish the sentence when he kissed me rough but with passion. I didn't kiss back though. No matter how good the kiss was, I didn't respond to it. Sparks FLEW. But he was disappointed when I never kissed back.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now!" I yelled.

NARRATOR!:

So as you see she never dressed like that again because of Austin Moon. She didn't feel like reliving that day again. Not even the kiss scene. She dressed in her regular clothing the kids called geeky, but still wore the skull heels that she grew to love in the past day or two. That's when Austin knew he screwed it, he could of just sat back and watch as Ally walked by with her mini-skirt, But he didn't. He screwed it for most guys in Miami High…..

They're real shoes, that I REALLY want for my birthday or something! They're from the website I put in the dialogue.

(A/N) ok Chapter 1 is pretty much a flashback to when she tried to dress like that. Chapter 2'll be present time…. Review if I should do this….

(A/N) R/N means Random Note.

(R/N) I REALLY WANNA DO A ZOMBIES CROSS-OVER :3


	2. Bloody Mary

Miami High's Bad Boy

Chapter 2: Bloody Mary.

Ally's P.O.V:

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY, ALLY, ALLY, ALLY," familiar voice…. I knew right away who it was.

"What do you want Moon?"

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLYSON, ALLYSON, ALLYSON, ALLY-CAT, ALLY-CAT, ALLY- CAT!"

"WHAT MOON, WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHATS SO IMPORTANT?"

"Hi."

"Oh my god." I punched his arm at this. "Owww….. That Hurt….."

"It was suppose to Moon."

"So, Ally, Ally, Ally." Before he could get to say my first name I responded.

"Yes, Austin, The lovely Austin, who I Don't hate at all." I said with sarcasm and a fake smile.

"Will you Ally, go on a date with me?"

"I've already said no."

"OK then," He had an evil smile and said "Better watch out, Dawson."

This, This actually scared me…. It really did…. I just walked to 4th period and saw a vacant seat next to Trish. "TRISHHH"I yelled. She yelled in the same way "WHAAATTTTT?"

"Save, Me, The, Seat, Please!" She sighed..

" Ally, um, I'd hate to break this to you… but Dez is already sitting here… he just went to the bathroom…"

"Aww, Seriously? Why can't he sit with AUSTIN, they ARE friends!"

"Well, Sorry.."

"It's Alright." I sighed as I noticed the only seat available was one next to a kid who picks his boogers, ALL THE TIME, or Austin Freaking Moon. I really didn't have a choice… I mean, the kid never had a girl sit next to him, he would probably have a panic attack… I didn't wanna bring that to my grave, so then I walked over to Austin who has a grin from ear to ear.

" Why are you smiling….?"

"Oh no reason…"

What he did next took me by surprise. He pulled me near him by the waist and leaned in quickly so I didn't have a chance to back down and kissed me. This time though, I DID kiss him back…. WHY? His lips were so soft, the way they synched with mine. It was so perfect. I HAD to kiss back. UNTIL, the teacher came in and had wide-eyes, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATED EACH OTHER, WELL AT LEAST I KNOW YOU DID ALLY…"

Our fourth period teacher was cool, she would gossip to us, and squeal if we did something romantic, she's still a teenager at heart.

"Um…. Uh…. Heh, Uh…" Was all I could come out with.. I was blushing a shade of crimson and Austin wasn't blushing at all. He just smirked at me and gave me a wink.

"Well, I take this as you're a couple now?" Our teacher finally said with a smirk.

"NO!" I yelled a little too loud at her. Austin looked a little hurt which, sadly made me regret me saying 'no' For the rest of the year.

-1 day later, Tuesday

"MOOOON!" He laughed as I ran to hit him with my purse, I was fast so I caught him and smacked him in the back with my purse.

" OWWWWW!, DAWSON!"

"Yes, Moon?" He growled at me then said "Good luck trying to get THAT off your hair.

"I HATE YOU MOON!"

"ME TOO DAWSON, ME TOO" he yelled as he walked away.

"Wow." I said looking down at my shirt then walking to the bathroom looking at the mirror at my freakishly red hair, Because of red Kool Aid (1) in my hair. It was sticky… Super sticky. I thought I had seen Bloody Mary (2) in the mirror then I mumbled "Just Cassidy."

"I heard my name, Complimenting me Allyson?"

"Nope, I thought you were Bloody Mary" I snapped. She slapped me.

"I'm way too pretty to be Bloody Mary"

"Oh no, you didn't just slap ME." She smirked and nodded saying

"Oh yes it did, Now, Stay away from Austykins or I WILL, ruin you."

"I don't even LIKE _Austykins" _ I said while Gagging.

"Sureeeee."

"Just like Moon."

"NO DURRR, that's why were dating, we have so much in common!"

"Not everything." I mumbled while sighing.

She didn't hear me. THANK GOD. I didn't want to start a fight with her.

Now too get that red sticky Kool Aid out of my hair, and change into my extra clothes, Possibly.

-(1) Ive never had Kool Aid before, so I dunna know if it's sticky…

(2) If you don't know who bloody mary is, we used to talk about it all the time in elementary, and the legend is if you go into a bathroom alone, shut the lights off, locked the door, and said BLOODY MARY 3 Times she would pop out, and then idk, I never tried it. There was rumors of people who did it and lived to tell the tale, I just don't know who..

(A/N) Remember to Review, It reminds me to update, cuz if you don't I'll probably go onto another story.


	3. The Lunchroom

Ok I decided to make another chapter for this one since I've already had a decent amount of chapters for my other story I need to finish….. Ok a response to one review and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

lucyluvr24 : I'll try kool-aid one day. If I ever remember…

THANK YOU FOR LE NICE REVIEWS :)

(A/N Don't try the Bloody Mary thing please…. I don't know what will happen, and I don't want anybody getting hurt, IF She's real that is, Remember I said "Legend says.")

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miami High's Bad Boy.

Chapter 3: The lunchroom

Ally's P.O.V:

YAYYYYY Somehow I managed to get MOST of the kool-aid out of my hair! I changed into my emergency clothes… They weren't Geeky nor the kind that is too showy and too short, it's… casual…. For other people I guess. For me no, casual for me is a floral dress with a leather vest and ankle boots maybe a bow here, but for my emergency clothes I had a grey 'Iron Maiden' (1) t-shirt my Uncle gave me not too long ago and black, ripped (Not too ripped ) Skinny jeans, with gold bracelets, music note necklace, a bow headband, and a pair of Combat Boots. I changed into the clothes, Which I was happy they still fit me well. AUSTIN'S SUCH A JERK-OFF , ( Mood swing, I know…. ) I JUST REJECTED HIM, SO WHAT…. I calm done and walk to the lunch room,

"Speak of the devil," I mumble.

"Hey Dawson." He has SOMETHING behind his back, I try to look, but of course he moved it.

"What were you holding behind your back?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Tell me." All of a sudden he tries to throw a water balloon at my face, but I duck,

"HA!"

"What the…."

I hit him with my purse and ran off into the lunch room were Trish was waiting for me. "She's such a nice friend." I mumble

Austin walked through the cafeteria doors looking for someone, Probably me, to torture me once more.. I quickly dragged Trish into the line. I started to whisper to her, not wanting Austin to hear me/see me.

"Trish…?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because if Austin finds-"

"I understand." She cut my sentence off…. Wow.

"Here comes the devil now."

He spotted me first of course, out of the 3 lunch lines he had to choose the one I was in?

"Dawson!"

"What!"

"here," He passed me a small box, and gave a devious grin

"Open It," He said.

"You open it."

"Why would I prank you again, ok, I feel bad, I shouldn't have poured the kool-aid on you before. And I want you to have this."

I opened up the box and there it was, ANOTHER PRANK! It was a small squirt bottle that has a latch, if someone lifted the box open the latch would make the bottle squirt whatever substance it has inside, Luckily, It was only water, and it was only in my face, I didn't HAVE an extra pair of clothes to help change if it DID hit most of my clothes. It only hit the neck of my t-shirt, I really didn't CARE that time. It DID have an emotional impact on me. I knew pranks like this were going to happen all day every day, I didn't really WANT that.

"I HATE YOU AUSTIN FRIGGIN MOON!"

"DAWSON, WAI-" I was already running out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face, with only a milk from the cafeteria to bear with for lunch.

"I-I Can't believe re-rejecting someone c-could mean MISERY!" I yelled at myself in the bathroom.

All of a sudden, like it was on cue, Cassidy comes in with a fist clenched,

"Trish is inside socking Austykins in the stomach. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"How is it M-MY FAULT?"

"SHE STARTED YELLING SAYING, DON'T-HURT-ALLY'S-HEART!"

"I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I DID SOMETHING GOOD TO YOU! I REJECTED HIM!"

She punched me in the jaw before she heard me.

"Wait- YOU were asked on a date with him, and YOU REJECTED HIM? Um, Ally, I'm so-SO sorry, that I punched you… Um.. Sorry"

With that she scattered away leaving me there bleeding and crying. Finally, a teacher, THE teacher came in, (A/N, The only teacher I've talked about…)

"OMG ALLY, WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU ALL BLOODY, AND CRYING? ALLY? ALLY? ALLY!"

I blacked out, I was gonna get Cassidy and Austin if it was the last thing I'd do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/N) Ok, Ok, It was a- quick chapter, but Imma start working on the next one by the time I post this one up! I SLAP SWEAR…. To me and the computer? Meh, I PROMISE!

If you no like rock u no know what Iron Maiden is, nor will you like them! IF YOU DO LIKE ROCK, I SUGGEST YOU LOOK THEM UP! (They're kinda my favorite rock band, Just kinda…)


	4. Announcements & Hospital Eavesdropping

: ) Heres yet another chapter of….

Miami Highs Bad Boy

Chapter 4: Afternoon Announcements & Hospital Eavesdropping

Austin's P.O.V:

Besides being beat up by Trish I'm real worried about Ally. I mean, I do care for her, just I…. I don't know! I had a bad feeling in my gut something happened to her. Suddenly they had an afternoon announcement. _An afternoon announcement, they never have those…_

*In the announcement.*

"Teachers, Students, if I could have your attention, I'd like to tell you all bad news,

Allyson Marie Dawson has been found on the floor of the bathroom Crying and Bloody by Ms. Vidal…

*Interrupted by Austin*

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Trish gave me a confused look, then she gave me a happy look

"YOU LIKE ALLY?" I covered her mouth.

"SHUT-UP!" I whisper-yelled.

"Ahtin lifs Aggy!" she yelled, my hand still over her mouth. She slapped my hand

"Austin Likes Ally." She whispered in my ear.

*Rest of announcement*

It's Alright though students, the doctor has informed the school that Allyson will be fine, but Ms. Vidal IS NOT satisfied, she would like to see Austin Moon in her classroom as soon as possible."

"Aww seriously!?"

"GO." Trish started to yell at me then I practically ran to Ms. Vidal's Classroom….

*At 's Classroom,*

"FOR SHAME FOR SHAME!"

"what did I do this time!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALLYSON? SHE WAS CRYING IN THE BATHROOM! AND ONLY A FEW DAYS AFTER YOU KISSED HER NON-LESS!"

"I don't know, PMS maybe!

"Oh no, the announcement ALSO said she was bloody!"

"Lemme ask you something, WHERE was she bloody?"

"Her mouth, probably punched by someone by the looks of it!"

"OK, so maybe it wasn't PMS. I'm really sorry, I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE'S BLOODY! But I do know why she's crying…"

"WHY?"

"Well, I've KINDA been bullying her…" She gasped.

"AUSTIN!"

"YOU DIDN'T LEMME FINISH! Because….. I… I think I like her ms. I DON'T know…"

"Mr. Moon, I'm letting you off with a pass to go to the hospital to see Ally, ask her what happened, the principal already said ok you can go As a 'Field Trip"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I hugged my teacher… _I hugged my teacher? Ally is seriously changing me… _

*At the hospital*

"Excuse me, what room is Allyson Marie Dawson?"

"Allyson….Marie….Dawson…" She repeated as she typed her name in the computer,

"Room 404."

I practically ran to room 404, to find Ally sleeping on the hospital bed….

Ally's P.O.V:

I was awakening from the blackout…. But I didn't move a muscle, just in case. My jaw seriously hurt, as I was opening my eyes I saw a blonde figure sitting talking to himself on my bed…. 'Why is he at my house' I identified the figure right away, then behind him I saw a red-cross. Was I at the hospital? I started to listen to Austin as some tears escaped from his hazel eyes,

"I'm So sorry Ally, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Why am I hurting you like this? I don't understand all these emotions… Ugh! WHO WOULD DO THIS VIOLENCE TO SUCH A NICE GIRL!?" Suddenly my stupid sneezing had to ruin my eavesdropping.

"Ally? ALLY!, DOCTOR, DOCTOR, SHE'S AWAKE!" he hugged me tight.

"AU-AUSTIN… I-I CA-CANT BREATH!"

"Oops…." He blushed.

"Bad boy Blushes?"

"Shut it."

"That's no way to talk to a Hurt Lady, Especially because it's mostly YOUR fault!"

"What did I do!?"

"Wanna hear the WHOLE story?"

"Go."

"Well, Cassidy did the bloody parts and You made me CRY. Do-Da-Done!"

"Come on Tell me the details!"

"FINNNEEEE." I told him the whole story…

"Oh my god Ally, I'm so, sorry."

"It's Ok Austin.

He started to lean in, even though most of my jaw blood was cleaned off I thought it was disgusting that he still wanted to kiss me. Then I thought 'What the hey!' I started to lean in too,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CLIFFHANGER.. TEE-HEE!

Will Ally kiss him, Will he back out, Will she slap him with a nearby purse?

ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MIAMI HIGH'S BAD BOY!

(A/N) I'm putting kissing scenes in every chapter, I just noticed, I NEED TO STOP. NOW.

SEE YAH L8R!


	5. Hospitals & Ice Cream Shops

**(A/N I have the temptation to try Kool-Aid now.) **

Miami Highs Bad Boy

Chapter 5: Hospitals & Ice cream shops.

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm leaning in to kiss her….. AGAIN? God, I just have the temptation to kiss her… She's just so pretty… what she did next HURT. She grabbed her purse, opened her eyes and hit me with her purse where it hurts.

"AUSTIN MOON! STOP TRYING TO KISS ME 24/7!"

I started to stand up straight because I was on the floor, head in knees, trying to recover.

"Ok Ally, I'm Sor-"

She didn't let me finish because she pulled me in for a kiss on the lips,

"I forgive you," she winked before getting up to call the doctor.

Ally's P.O.V:

"YO DOCTA!" I yelled across the hall… I wasn't going to wait an hour to be checked out, I had to see Cassidy A.S.A.P and have a 'talk' with Austin.

"YO ALLY!" Dr. Bleu yelled, He's my usual doctor, so it's fine if he says it to me. Me and Dr. Bleu are like BEST FRIENDS. Dr. Bleu has chocolate brown eyes with Brown hair that flops to the right, he's not tan but not Vampire white either he's just the right tone of skin, he's good looking but he's MY DOCTOR, and he's around the age of 20 maybe, and I'm only 15.

" ?" I ran over to hug him, I haven't seen him in a LOOONNGGG time. Austin gave him a death glare, Was he jealous?

I walked over to Austin who was playing with the buttons on his jacket,

"Jealous Mr. Moon?"

"No, Psh, why would THE Austin be jealous?"

"Cuz' you are."

"Wow Ally, Just Wow."

I hugged him tight.

"Even though you hurt my heart, you didn't hurt me physically."

He started to blush, THAT'S when I knew he WAS jealous of Dr. Bleu.

Dr. Bleu came back in record time and said

"Here's your papers to get signed out, just sign here, and here, and here, and Austin you sign here."

"Thanks for bringing the sign out papers without me even asking."

"I know when you yell down the hall, you're not patient…" I chuckled then hugged Mr. Bleu.

I ran out of the hospital into Austin's car so he can take us back to school.

"BRING ME TO THE SCHOOL MOON! NOW… please…." I said the please in a quiet innocent voice, since I noticed I was screaming.

"Nope, I have a Field Trip Form saying I can visit you, never said I had to bring you back to school early!"

"Where are you taking me, I NEED to see Cassidy!"

"Come on, loosen up, we're just going to the ice cream shop!"

"Seriously?"

"Mm hmm."

"But, But, I DON'T WANNA!" I yelled, tearing up.

"Wait, Ally, Don't cry, I'll go back!"

"Just Kidding! I'm such a good actress."

"WOW!" he yelled.

*At the ice cream shop*

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm going on a NOT A DATE date… with Ally!

"I'll get a Fruity Mint Swirl, only 1 scoop please!" Ally exclaims

"Vanilla ice cream 2 scoops please, Oh and put some chocolate on that!"

"For here or to go, sir?" Asked the cashier, a tall blonde with blue eyes.

"TO GO!" yelled Ally in the background.

I whisper to the cashier "For here."

"OK Sir." She winks getting our ice cream.

"you can sit if you want Ally,"

"It's To Go."

"Um.. No, it's for here."

"But, UGH!" She finally walked up to the counter right when the cashier came back with our ice cream, Ally takes BOTH of the ice cream in her hand and takes it to the car, She really wants to see Cassidy….

"Apparently it's to go, she gives me her number and I exchange it with money for the ice cream, I fold the paper and give it to her, and tell her "I'm after the number of the girl who said 'To Go'"

She rolled her eyes and went to take the other customers orders. She's Like 21 and I'm 15, I wonder if she knows the Age difference. I walked to the car to notice Ally writing in her book, I had to snoop, I mean she doesn't let ANYONE see her songbook, As I've heard. She finally noticed me walk over to the car slowly and peek through the window to the book

"DON'T LOOK AT MY BOOK!" she yelled through the window.

"Aww…"

"Stalker much?" She said as I got in the car.

"I just wanted to know what you write in that book of yours."

"None of your business!"

"Ok, OK,"

"Serves you right."

A few minutes passed then I asked Ally something…

"Hey, Als, um, why didn't you want to eat inside."

"Because, you're a slow eater and I NEED to see Cassidy." She lied, I knew she didn't need to see Cassidy THAT much, and I'm not a slow eater.

"Surreeee."

"What! It's true. Plus, that cashier was hitting on you, it would have been Awk-warddd."

"And you would be Jeal-ousssss!"

She playfully elbowed me in the arm while she ate her fruity mint swirl ice cream. She licked my vanilla ice cream by accident, then ate one of the scoops because she said "It would be Disgusting if you ate what I licked." She just wanted the vanilla ice cream. Finally after 20 more minutes we were at the school, I finished my ice cream before we got in and standing at the front door was none other then Cassidy….

**CLIFF HANGER! You know you guys love me! You can't stay mad at me for the cliff hanger…. Right?**


	6. Cassidy

Miami High's Bad Boy

Chapter 6: Cassidy.

Cassidy's P.O.V: (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!)

I wasn't going to let Allyson Take MY Austykins away from ME. I DID feel bad that I punched her in the jaw though, but it's only getting them CLOSER together. So I'm planning something that will change Ally's train of thought about him! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Austin's P.O.V:

"AU-AUSTIN, PLEASE, HE-HELP!" Cassidy yelled while holding onto her flat stomach. What does she want NOW?

"What Cassidy?" "Go help her…." Ally whispered to me. I walked over to her and she said something so false it was RIDICULOUS!

"Aust-Austykins, I-I think I'm pregnant, With YOUR baby…"

I looked back at Ally who had a shocked/sad/furious expression towards me and Cassidy.

I backed away from Cassidy as she came closer to me.

"Heh, Cassidy, you do know your delusional, I never did _It_ with you to make you have a baby, must be somebody elses."

"Oh, but don't you remember last time when we were on a date? About 1 week ago?"

"WHAT? CASSIDY WE NEVER HAD A DATE!"

"And you say _I'm_ delusional."

"Ally," I turned to see Ally running past me and Cassidy tears streaming down her face rushing to her class, Probably.

Cassidy let go of her stomach as soon as she was out of both of our line of sights and said,

"So, Austykins, Realized you don't NEED her yet? That you NEED me as much as you need _bacon_."

THAT WOMEN KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME, DOES SHE?

"FIRST OF ALL, IM NOT YOUR _AUSTYKINS_, SECOND OF ALL I _DO_ NEED ALLY, THIRD OF ALL, I NEED _PANCAKES, _NOT _BACON, _NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

"AGGRESSIVE MUCH?"

I pushed her out of my way following clues to where Ally has gone. My clue? Fresh, wet tears on the ground.

Ally's P.O.V:

I CANT BELIEVE HE'D DO THAT TO ME!? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG TO DESERVE THIS? NOTHING. I ran all the way to my favorite place, the bathroom.

"ALLY? ALLY!?" I heard a familiar voice run past the bathroom then take a few paces back. I stopped my sobbing so Austin wouldn't know I was there.

"Ally! Please let me explain myself!"

"How did you find me?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You left a trail of tears behind.. I just had to follow them, and they led here."

There was a silence, until Austin broke it and continued talking.

"Ally, I'm really sorry of how Cassidy's been acting, she has a major crush on me I guess, and she's jealous seeing you with me instead of seeing me with her."

"Austin, How can I believe you!?"

"What do you mean…?"

"You're the boy known for bullying me because I REJECTED YOU!"

"Als-"

"You're also the boy known for being a Player, a Cheat, A HEARTBREAKER, the bad boy of this school."

"Ally-"

"IM NOT DONE! You're also the boy known for being bad, no crying, no emotions, I BET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE EMOTIONS FOR ME! You just used me, for one of your stupid pranks on me!"

"Ally,-"

"I'm done talking to you," I walked out of the bathroom, pushed past Austin and walked to class, on the verge of crying.

"Ally!" Austin grabbed onto my waist and said

"This isn't a prank, it's no joke at all, love, Sure I am the bad boy at school, but that DOESN'T make me a cheat or a player, sure maybe a heartbreaker, breaking hearts of girls just so I can focus on getting the girl of my dreams, you. And, sure this sounds dumb, but I bully you only because, I LIKE you. Ok, Ally there, I LIKE you. Are you happy with your answer. If you still don't trust me, push my arms away from your waist and walk away, if you want me to stay and you believe me, jut say so. Like they say Ally 'If you love something set it free.'

"Austin….." I'm about to remove his hands when I turn myself around and say

"I don't want to be set free"

Austin hugs me to the point where I can't breath….. Cassidy is near a radius of 5 feet staring at us. To make my pleasure and her jealous and out my arms around his waist and kiss him, Lips in synch, smiling through the whole kiss, blushing even though this isn't our FIRST kiss, and Cassidy giving us the 'Dirty Look' not too far away. Perfect Kiss. Perfect Day. (All apart from the beating, crying, shocking event.. yeah other then those Perfect. )

The end…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(A/N ) Should I finish it off like that? Did I say something in before chapters that I forgot to mention!? Review it all Please :) And if you wanna, you can help me if you say I shouldn't finish it off there, maybe help with an epilogue? (A.K.A EPICLOGUE! ) I had to say that : )

: ) I love all ya'll for the nice reviews, the generous favorites, and the nice followers : ) I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
